Digno de ti (versión PenguinShipping)
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Viendo a Dawn ganar su segunda Copa Listón, Kenny se pone a refleccionar lo lejos que ha llegado la chica, y lo mucho que él se ha quedado atrás respecto a ella. ¿Podrá ser sincero respecto a sus sentimientos, y cómo responderá Dawn a ellos? Oneshot PenguinShipping. Título sujeto a cambio.


**Digno de ti (versión PenguinShipping)  
**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 ** _Región de Sinnoh, Balneario cerca del Lago Valor…_**

Para todo coordinador Pokémon, la final del Gran Festival era el evento más importante del año. Incluso para aquellos que fallaban y se quedaban atrás en el camino, quedarse a observarla era mucho más que una costumbre. Era una oportunidad de apoyar a amigos o rivales que sí habían podido llegar hasta la cima.

Y eso era precisamente lo que Kenny estaba haciendo en aquel momento. El coordinador de Pueblo Twinleaf estaba en el mejor asiento que pudo conseguir, observando la batalla en curso con los puños sobre sus rodillas, y la vista fija en el lado derecho de la arena. No era la primera vez que Dawn y Zoey se enfrentaban en una final del Gran Festival, pero ciertamente las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Para empezar, las dos habían crecido en más de un sentido: edad, estatura y habilidad como coordinadoras. Y pese a que las dos concursantes eran personas a quienes él respetaba profundamente, en aquel su apoyo iba totalmente para su amiga de la infancia.

\- ¡Mamoswine, Poder Ancestral! ¡Piplup, Pico Taladro!

El gran mamut generó entre sus colmillos una gran esfera de energía blanca, mientras el pequeño pingüino, que estaba parado sobre su lomo, hacía aparecer una energía espiral en su pico. Cuando Mamoswine lanzó su ataque, Piplup se introdujo en la esfera del Poder Ancestral y su compañero lo disparó como un torpedo viviente, canalizando el poder alrededor de la espiral del Pico Taladro.

\- ¡Leafeon, Bola de Energía! ¡Glameow, refuérzala con Atactrueno!

Respondiendo a las órdenes de Zoey, el Pokémon Hierba disparó una esfera de energía espectral, mientras la gata disparaba el ataque eléctrico para incrementar su tamaño y hacer que echara chispas. El ataque chocó de frente contra Piplup, todavía envuelto en el Poder Ancestral, pero aunque le quitó la cobertura blanca, el pingüino siguió adelante colisionando con Leafeon con su Pico Taladro, aterrizando del otro lado dando una pirueta con estilo mientras arrojaba burbujas al aire para lucirse, costándole una buena cantidad de puntos en la barra a Zoey, y poniendo a Dawn en ventaja al pasar la marca de tres minutos en el reloj.

\- Cómo ha mejorado. – se dijo a sí mismo Kenny, todavía con la mirada fija en la peliazul. – Y mírenme aquí donde estoy, solo de espectador.

Aunque se sintiera feliz de ver a Dawn en una final y la apoyaba con todo su corazón, para Kenny no era fácil estar en esa posición en ese momento. Pese a que había logrado hacerse de una buena reputación como uno de los mejores coordinadores de Sinnoh en su generación, eso no cambiaba el hecho de frecuentemente quedar a la sombra del resto de sus colegas, que ya por lo menos tenían un triunfo a su nombre cada uno.

En contraste, él había llegado a varias finales en los Grandes Festivales en los que había participado, y si bien no se sentía mal por perder contra oponentes de la talla de Nando, Zoey, y muy especialmente Dawn, ser "segundo mejor", llegar tan lejos solo para no lograrlo al final era algo difícil de ignorar. De cierta manera, sentía que se estaba quedando atrás.

\- ¡Vamos a terminar con esto! – declaró Dawn. – ¡Piplup, ponte al centro y dales tu Torbellino más grande!

\- ¡Piplup!

Alzando sus pequeñas manitas, el pingüino se plantó en el centro del escenario e hizo aparecer el remolino de agua más grande que Kenny le había visto jamás, especialmente para un Pokémon tan pequeño. Este fácilmente abarcaba casi la mitad del campo de batalla, hasta bloqueando las luces de los reflectores sobre Glameow y Leafeon. Mientras Zoey se preguntaba qué estaría tramando, Dawn ya había planeado su movimiento final.

\- ¡Piplup, arrójalo, y Mamoswine, congélalo con Ventisca!

\- ¡Pi… PLUP! – Y con un movimiento, Piplup lanzó el Torbellino contra sus oponentes, mientras Mamoswine disparaba de sus fosas nasales una fuerte corriente ártica. El tsunami en que se convirtió el remolino de agua se tornó sólido, y estaba por caerles encima.

\- ¡Glameow, corta esa ola con Cola de Hierro! ¡Leafeon, quédate atrás!

Leafeon se puso detrás de Glameow mientras ella saltaba, con la cola envuelta en energía metálica, y se giró en el aire para partir la ola congelada en dos. Desafortunadamente, no alcanzó a romperla bien y algunos fragmentos todavía golpearon a Leafeon. Notando que había quedado aturdido, Dawn decidió seguir presionando su ataque.

\- ¡Mamoswine, Fragmento de Hielo contra Leafeon!

\- ¡Mamo! – Entre los colmillos de Mamoswine comenzaron a formarse los dardos de hielo, reteniéndolos solo por un momento antes de empezar a dispararlos. Sin embargo, Zoey se anticipó al movimiento y reaccionó de inmediato.

\- ¡Glameow, protege a Leafeon! ¡Desvíalos con Golpes Furia y Garra de Sombra!

\- ¡Meow!

La felina saltó de nuevo frente a su compañero, con sus patas delanteras revistiéndose de energía espectral. Con una serie de veloces arañazos, consiguió partir todos los proyectiles de hielo antes que llegaran a tocar a Leafeon, dándole tiempo de reponerse del último ataque, y el efecto de las chispas de hielo ayudó a que Glameow se luciera con todos los giros que hizo con cada arañazo que dio para partirlas, bajándole buenos puntos a Dawn.

Con solo un minuto en el reloj, Kenny continuó con la vista fija. Las dos estaban bastante igualadas: Dawn desplegaba una ofensiva que a la vista era casi perfecta, que se enfrentaba contra defensas y contraataques iguales de parte de Zoey. La victoria era totalmente incierta, y por experiencia sabía que en este tipo de encuentros, el resultado podía decidirse al primer error y al saber aprovecharlo.

Por otra parte, Kenny sabía que Dawn tenía otro factor a su favor que podía utilizar, y ese era la espontaneidad. Si podía improvisar algo y salirse de la norma, aunque fuese en el último segundo, eso podría marcar la diferencia. Y era de hecho lo que estaba esperando, pues así fue como ella lo derrotó la última vez que se enfrentaron.

\- Vamos, Dawn, ¿qué es lo que harás esta vez? – se preguntó el castaño, apretando involuntariamente los puños.

Y como si respondiera a su pensamiento, cuando quedaban solo cuarenta segundos en el reloj y parecía que Zoey iba a ganar tras un combo de Doble Equipo, y Bolas de Energía potenciada con Atactrueno que Glameow hizo detonar en el aire con Cola de Hierro, haciéndoles caer encima una pseudo-lluvia de meteoritos por todo el lado del campo de Dawn, la peliazul dio la orden para un movimiento desesperado, su ataque de gloria o muerte.

\- ¡Piplup, salta y usa Hidrobomba en espiral sobre todo el campo de Zoey! ¡Mamoswine, Ventisca al suelo a todo poder!

Los dos Pokémon hicieron lo que les dijeron. El ataque de Hidrobomba no era para causar daño realmente, sino que era para que cayera y remojara todo el campo de Zoey. A su vez, la Ventisca de Mamoswine se ocupó de congelar toda el agua que había caído en el lado de Zoey. Incluyendo también bajo los pies de los dos Pokémon de Zoey.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

\- ¡Mamoswine, deslízate en el hielo y usa Derribo! ¡Y Piplup, remátalos con Pico Taladro!

Pese a su enorme tamaño y peso, Mamoswine era capaz de moverse sorprendentemente rápido, y al deslizarse en el hielo aceleró todavía más, aumentando la fuerza del ataque y sacando a volar a Leafeon y Glameow con sus colmillos, que no pudieron esquivar por tener los pies congelados. Y mientras eso sucedía, Piplup se disparó desde arriba y los golpeó a ambos con su pico. Los dos cayeron al suelo y no volvieron a levantarse, con solo cinco segundos restantes. El reloj se detuvo y las chicharras que sonaron mientras aparecían las X en los paneles de los jueces sellaron el encuentro.

\- ¡Qué increíble regreso! – anunció Marian. – ¡A cinco segundos del final, tenemos una increíble remontada y victoria por KO! ¡La ganadora del encuentro, y del Gran Festival de Sinnoh de este año es, DAWN BERLITZ, DE PUEBLO TWINLEAF!

La multitud se puso de pie para una gran ovación, y el propio Kenny saltó de su asiento con tanta emoción que por poco se cae de las tribunas. Por suerte logró agarrarse del borde, y de nuevo volvió a fijar la mirada en Dawn. La peliazul también se soltó a celebrar con sus Pokémon. Zoey por su parte retornó a los suyos y tras agradecerles por un trabajo bien hecho, se acercó a felicitar a su vencedora.

La ceremonia de premiación pasó igual que la última vez: confetis y serpentinas volaron por todo el lugar mientras la multitud aclamaba a Dawn por su victoria. Alcanzó a notar que ella lo vio y lo saludó con la mano con la que no sostenía la Copa Listón, y él le respondió de igual manera. Como le encantaba verla sonreír de ese modo, esa alegría que irradiaba fue lo que le ayudó a sentirse feliz porque ella había ganado en vez de sentir pena de sí mismo por perder.

* * *

 ** _Un poco más tarde…_**

Kenny sabía que Dawn planeaba quedarse por los alrededores por un par de días mientras la emoción del público por el Gran Festival terminaba de apagarse, antes de volver a casa. Por mucho que le encantaría acompañarla en el camino a Pueblo Twinleaf, él tenía otros asuntos que atender, así que tenía que aprovechar el único momento que tenía para abordarla.

Después de esa emocionante pero agotadora batalla, su siguiente parada sería el Centro Pokémon, así que se quedó esperándola en el recibidor hasta que la vio entrar, y esperó a que le hubiese dejado sus Pokémon a la Enfermera Joy. Tomó un profundo respiro, y se le acercó. Esto no podía ser tan difícil.

\- Hey, Dawn. – la saludó. La chica se volteó a verlo, y Kenny se tomó un par de segundos para admirarla de pies a cabeza.

Los años habían hecho lo suyo en la muchacha, y si bien le gustaba verla con sus vestidos para los Concursos Pokémon, no podía negar que había cierto encanto también en sus ropas de calle. El atuendo que llevaba era similar aunque algo diferente al que solía usar cuando era una novata: una blusa negra sin mangas con una bufanda al cuello, un gorro de lana blanco y una minifalda, pero había sustituido el rosa de esta última y sus botas por un rojo oscuro, y sus piernas estaban totalmente cubiertas por unas calcetas negras. También, la bufanda que llevaba era blanca, pero más allá de eso, de su estatura y el largo de su cabello, a simple vista seguía siendo la misma Dawn.

\- Kenny, hola. – respondió ella. – Pensé que ya te habrías ido después de terminar el Gran Festival.

\- Ah, uno o dos días más no me harán daño. – dijo él, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza. – Oye, ¿tienes planes el resto de la tarde? Estaba pensando… no sé, ¿quieres tal vez ir a comer algo?

\- ¿Me estás invitando? – preguntó la chica, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Hey, es lo justo por haber ganado, ¿no lo crees? – sonrió él. – Hay que celebrar tu triunfo como se debe. Además… hay algunas cosas que me gustaría hablar contigo.

\- Bueno, ya que insistes, es muy amable de tu parte. – dijo ella. – ¿A dónde iremos?

\- Hice reservaciones en el mejor lugar que se me ocurrió. Creo que te gustará…

…

Media hora más tarde, los dos se encontraban disfrutando de una cena completa para dos en el Restaurante Siete Estrellas del Lago Valor. Como era costumbre, les tocó pelear una batalla por ella, pero bien valió la pena, y los dos comieron un poco de todo lo que les gustaba y mucho más.

\- Cielos, tendré que ponerme a dieta después de esto. – dijo Dawn al terminarse el último postre, un gran helado, y agarrándose el estómago. – ¿Pero quién puede resistirse a tan buena comida?

\- Y que lo digas. – Kenny se sentía igual de lleno. – No había comido tanto en toda mi vida, hay que aprovechar.

Los dos rieron muy a gusto. Valió la pena hacer esa reservación por adelantado. Y menos mal que eran buenos combatientes, o de lo contrario la cuenta le habría salido tan cara que seguramente tendría que lavar los platos de ese lugar por lo menos durante diez años para pagar la deuda.

\- Y bien, ¿sobre qué querías hablar? – preguntó Dawn.

Kenny se quedó viéndola fijamente. La respuesta más sencilla a eso era "muchas cosas". La gran pregunta era, ¿por dónde comenzar? Especialmente dado que algunas de ellas parecían más relevantes que otras, con una en particular que sobresalía del resto. ¿Debería empezar por allí, o dejarlo para el final?

\- Quizás… de lo que ha pasado en los últimos años. – dijo finalmente, cuando pudo ordenar un poco sus pensamientos. – Los dos hemos recorrido un largo camino como coordinadores Pokémon, después de todo. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando apenas empecé mi propio viaje.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Es difícil creer que ya hayan pasado más de diez años desde entonces. – asintió Dawn. – Han pasado tantas cosas, hemos viajado por tantos lugares, y mucho ha cambiado desde entonces.

\- Tal vez para ti. – dijo él. – En retrospectiva… creo que yo no he cambiado mucho en este tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – preguntó Dawn. – Si te has convertido en un gran coordinador.

\- No tan bueno como tú. La verdad, siento que a comparación de ti y los demás, yo me he estado quedando atrás, especialmente en mis últimas competencias.

\- ¿Quieres explicarte? – preguntó Dawn sin entender del todo. Kenny suspiró. Odiaba tener que recapitular eso, pero quizás Dawn necesitaba que se lo dijera en detalle.

\- Toma los últimos cinco años. – le dijo. – En tres de ellos he podido llegar a las finales en el Gran Festival. Hace cuatro años, en Johto nos enfrentamos tú y yo. Tú ganaste.

\- Obvio, ¿cómo voy a olvidar mi primera Copa Listón? – dijo Dawn. – Pero no sé qué quieres…

\- Hace dos años, en Kanto, también llegué a la final. – prosiguió él, interrumpiéndola. – Me enfrenté a Nando, y él ganó. Y el año pasado, de nuevo en la final en Hoenn contra Zoey. Ella ganó. ¿Ves surgir un patrón aquí?

Dawn se quedó sin habla. Por fin le hacía entender cuál era el problema. Normalmente muchos dirían que sus logros no eran poca cosa, pero… llegar a todas esas finales, tan cerca de lograr el triunfo, y no conseguirlo al final, ciertamente era difícil de ignorar. Especialmente viendo que casi todos sus contemporáneos en los Concursos Pokémon ya tenían al menos un triunfo a su nombre cada uno. Él era el único que todavía no había ganado su propia Copa Listón.

\- Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que te sientes mal por quedar siempre como segundo mejor contra el resto de nosotros? – inquirió Dawn.

\- Posiblemente. – admitió él con una sonrisa. – No es fácil quedarse atrás del resto de tus amigos, en especial cuando es alguien a quien ves crecer, mientras tú te quedas estancado.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Dawn. – No te estarás refiriendo a mí, ¿o sí?

Kenny no respondió, simplemente resopló con una ligera risa, y esa fue toda la respuesta que Dawn necesitó. Admitiéndolo, al estar diciendo lo de "verla crecer", estaba yendo mucho más allá. Él comenzó un poco antes que ella, y cuando se encontraron por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo, él era claramente su superior, o al menos, se sentía como tal. En ese momento, él solo podía verla como "Dee-Dee", su vieja amiga del jardín de infancia.

Pero entonces pasó lo de su primer Gran Festival. Por más que se esforzó, ese último error que cometió durante la ronda de exhibiciones le costó caro. En contraste, Dawn consiguió avanzar hasta la final, y en su primera competencia nada menos. La batalla fue muy cerrada y aunque perdió contra Zoey a lo último, haber llegado hasta ese punto en su primer intento fue un gran logro. Y con el pasar de los años, ella fue creciendo, mientras él se fue quedando estancado, o al menos así lo percibía. Ahora acababa de subir otro escalón, ganando su segunda Copa Listón, y su primera en la región Sinnoh.

\- Sabes, poco antes de venir al Gran Festival, tuve una interesante charla con Leona. – le dijo finalmente.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y sobre qué hablaron? – preguntó la peliazul. Kenny volvió a sonreír. Este sería un relato muy interesante.

…

 _Después de ganar su quinto listón, Kenny decidió darse a sí mismo y a sus Pokémon un regalo por un trabajo bien hecho, y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue ir a relajarse en unas aguas termales. Era una suerte contar con una amiga cercana cuya familia administraba un local de esos, que siempre tenía las puertas abiertas._

 _Lo que no se imaginó fue ver por televisión a Dawn en su última presentación. La chica tuvo un desempeño espectacular, y ni hablar de lo hermosa que se veía con su atuendo. Tuvo una puntuación perfecta en la ronda de exhibición, y en las rondas de batallas se lució como Kenny jamás la había visto. En particular, la forma en como perfeccionó la armadura de hielo de Mamoswine y la convirtió en un ataque, disparando una lluvia de picos de hielo que literalmente demolió a sus oponentes._

 _Al terminar, sin embargo, se sintió extraño por dentro. Y sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer, simplemente salió un rato para ver las estrellas y ponerse a pensar._

 _\- Deberías acostarte ya, es un poco tarde. – la voz de Leona. Es castaño se volteó para ver a su amiga, ya con el abrigo puesto y con los brazos en jarras._

 _\- No podía dormir. Tengo tantas cosas en qué pensar._

 _\- En Dawn, ¿verdad? – dijo Leona._

 _\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los dos iniciamos nuestro viaje. – dijo él. – Y mira lo lejos que ha llegado. Sé que debería alegrarme por ella, y lo hago, pero… no sé por qué me siento mal por dentro._

 _\- Creo que yo sé por qué. – dijo Leona, poniéndose a su lado. – Sentimientos encontrados. No es duro ver que la persona que te gusta avanza tan rápido, y sin ti._

 _Normalmente, Kenny habría negado rotundamente esa parte de "la persona que te gusta", pues sabía que estaba refiriéndose a Dawn. Pero habiéndose conocido desde el jardín de infancia, no tenía sentido alguno. Además, Leona era buena amiga, y respetaba que para él esos eran sentimientos importantes._

 _\- Recuerdo que cuando nos encontramos después de iniciar nuestros viajes, para mí ella seguía siendo simplemente "Dee-Dee". – dijo el chico. – Y supongo que verla con Ash me hizo sentir celoso… y ni siquiera sé por qué._

 _\- A mí se me ocurren dos posibles razones. La primera, estabas celoso porque ella tenía un nuevo amigo, y tal vez tenías miedo de que él fuese a quitártela. – dijo Leona. – Pero ambos sabemos que Ash la considera más como una hermana, además que él ya tiene alguien a quien quiere._

 _\- Sí, no sabes el alivio que sentí cuando anunciaron su compromiso. – admitió Kenny sin pena alguna. – ¿Y la otra?_

 _\- La otra… es que quizás Ash le ayudó a crecer mucho más. – dijo Leona. – Tal vez no estuviese enamorado de ella, pero si te pones a pensar, su relación con él es mucho más cercana que con cualquiera de nosotros. Él fue su compañero de entrenamiento, una especie de mentor, hermano mayor que la ayudó a volverse más fuerte. Y creo que la razón de estar celoso, era que a ti no se te ocurrió hacer nada de eso primero._

 _Kenny se enfurruñó ligeramente, pero no dijo nada. Todo eso era cierto. Admitiéndolo, Dawn siempre le había gustado desde el jardín de infancia, pero acostumbrarse a molestarla llamándola "Dee-Dee" solo para provocarla, en retrospectiva tal vez debió dejarlo antes si quería que ella se acercara más a él. Y más todavía, ella había logrado mucho como coordinadora, y la influencia de él había sido prácticamente nula en ese crecimiento. La niña del jardín de infancia electrocutada por Plusle y Minun había desaparecido para hacer lugar a una talentosa y bella mujer, una a la cual él había llegado a admirar enormemente._

 _\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó Kenny. – ¿Cómo puedo decirle que la admiro, y que siempre ha sido una persona importante para mí, aunque no se lo haya demostrado cómo debería?_

 _\- Bueno, podrías empezar por disculparte con ella por todas esas veces que la llamaste Dee-Dee. – dijo Leona._

 _\- ¿En serio? ¿Tú ya lo hiciste? – inquirió Kenny._

 _\- Sí, de hecho. – replicó Leona. – Que conste, intentaba hacerlo por cariño, pero hasta yo podía ver lo mucho que ella detestaba ese apodo. Tú lo hacías más por divertirte haciéndola rabiar._

 _\- Culpable. – admitió Kenny. – No lo sé, hasta enojada se me hacía adorable. De todos modos… hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle, no sé ni cómo empezaré._

 _\- Aun tienes tiempo, el Gran Festival es en un mes. – dijo Leona. – Puedes ir pensándolo con calma. Pero mientras tanto, lo que te aconsejo es, sé sincero con ella. Hazle ver cómo te sientes, y te aseguro que ella lo entenderá. Dawn es una buena chica, estoy segura que apreciará que seas sincero con ella._

…

\- Vaya, ¿de verdad te dijo todo eso? – preguntó Dawn. – ¿Fue por eso que te disculpaste conmigo antes de que iniciara el Gran Festival?

\- No sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar. – admitió él, sonriendo tímidamente y rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – No hay resentimientos, ¿verdad?

\- No, claro que no. – sonrió Dawn. – Pero no me habrías llamado a que habláramos en privado solo para volver a pedirme disculpas por algo que ya olvidé, y que dejamos atrás hace tanto. Tienes algo más que decirme, ¿verdad?

Kenny asintió. Tenía que decirle tantas cosas. Quería decirle que la admiraba, que se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él. No, que siempre lo había sido, más allá de ser solo su amiga o una rival a la cual vencer. Dawn no era totalmente ignorante de que él gustaba de ella desde hacía tiempo, pero esa atracción había evolucionado, cambiado, al punto de verla de maneras que nunca antes se había imaginado.

\- Dawn… sé que no siempre fui el mejor de los amigos, y a veces realmente me pasé de la raya. – le dijo tomándola de la mano. – Pero quiero que sepas que eres una persona realmente muy especial para mí. Aunque me siento mal por estar quedándome atrás, realmente me alegro por tus triunfos.

\- Oye, deja de infravalorarte. – dijo Dawn. – El que todavía no hayas ganado un Gran Festival no quiere decir que no seas un buen coordinador. Siempre que nos enfrentamos me has hecho trabajar para conseguir mis victorias, y admitiéndolo, a veces he tenido un poco de suerte cuando tengo que improvisar.

\- Ah vamos, ¿ahora estás diciendo que algunas de tus mejores victorias fueron cosa de suerte? – se rio Kenny, mitad sarcástico, mitad en serio.

\- Podría ser. – admitió Dawn. – Culpa de ello a la influencia de Ash. Él suele improvisar en el calor del momento, y a veces no se detiene a pensar en si funcionará o cómo lo hará. Solo se centra en hacerlo funcionar como sea, igual que yo.

Kenny volvió a reírse. Sí, la influencia de Ash Ketchum en Dawn era notable. La mayoría de los coordinadores se dedicaban a planear sus rutinas, ensayándolas una y otra vez hasta que salieran bien. Para la ronda de presentación, esto era crucial. Por otra parte, la ronda de batallas era mucho más impredecible, e incluso un ataque bien ensayado podía fallar, y con el reloj andando, muchas veces el factor decisivo era la velocidad del competidor para adaptarse y sacarse un as bajo la manga de último momento, en ocasiones de manera improvisada. Un riesgo, sí, pero si resultaba bien, valía la pena.

\- Tal vez yo deba intentarlo alguna vez. – dijo Kenny. – ¿Podrías, no sé, enseñarme cómo hacerlo?

\- Eso no se enseña, tienes que aprenderlo por ti mismo. – replicó Dawn. – Así fue para Ash, y también para mí.

\- Me imaginé que dirías algo así. – dijo él algo decepcionado. – Bueno, ¿pedimos algo para llevar antes de irnos?

\- Por mí encantada. Será un largo camino a casa después de todo.

Los dos ordenaron un último servicio. Por suerte llevaban viandas en sus mochilas para guardarlo, y con eso se aprovisionarían para el largo viaje a casa. A la salida del restaurante, sin embargo, se toparon con alguien más, que arqueó una ceja al verlos cruzar la puerta lado a lado?

\- Vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí. – Era Zoey. – ¿Estaban en una cita o algo así?

\- Una cena de victoria, quise invitarla para celebrar. – respondió Kenny, disimulando ligeramente el rubor de sus mejillas. – ¿Cómo estás, Zoey? ¿Ya te vas a casa?

\- Sí, el barco para Snowpoint sale en dos horas. – dijo la pelirroja. – Creo que me voy a tomar un descanso antes de decidir mi próximo destino. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Ya hicieron sus planes?

\- A decir verdad no. – dijo Dawn. – También estaba planeando quedarme un tiempo en casa. Mamá debe sentirse muy sola estos días.

La pelirroja los miró de manera extraña, pasando primero de Dawn a Kenny, y luego viceversa. Después sonrió de una manera que Kenny conocía muy bien, como si estuviese agarrando ideas. Aunque no sabía de qué, algo estaría maquinando.

\- Saben, una amiga cercana me dijo que recientemente empezaron a hacer Concursos Pokémon en la Región Kalos. – dijo Zoey finalmente. – Y también que allá tienen una modalidad muy interesante, para darle su toque personal a la región.

\- ¿Modalidad? – preguntó Dawn. – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Mejor que lo averigüen ustedes. – dijo Zoey, guiñándoles el ojo. – Especialmente tú, Kenny, creo que te gustaría mucho.

La pareja de amigos de Twinleaf intercambió miradas, sin entender a lo que se refería, pero la pelirroja no quiso elaborar más en los detalles. De inmediato echó un ojo a su reloj y miró hacia el puerto.

\- Bueno, me encantaría seguir charlando con ustedes, pero si no me voy ahora perderé el barco. Nos veremos, y sigan esforzándose.

Y despidiéndose de ellos, Zoey se fue a abordar su transporte a casa, dejando a Dawn y Kenny con miradas confusas mientras también la despedían con la mano. ¿Modalidad de concursos muy interesante? ¿Qué querría decir exactamente?

* * *

 ** _Dos semanas después, en Pueblo Twinleaf…_**

De vuelta en su hogar, Kenny se recostó a holgazanear un poco en su mullido sillón. La noche anterior había visto en vivo un torneo televisado por "¡Sinnoh ahora!", en el cual estaba participando nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo, Barry, y estaba peleando contra su propio padre, Palmer. La batalla fue espectacular de principio a fin, terminando con un doble choque de Hidrocañón y Poder de la Tierra que dejó al Empoleon de Barry y al Rhyperior de Palmer fuera de combate al mismo tiempo. Diablos, entre eso y haber ganado la última Conferencia de la Liga Sinnoh en el Valle Lily, hasta su mejor amigo lo estaba dejando atrás, ¿quién lo diría?

No queriendo seguir sintiendo lástima por sí mismo y tratando de distraer su mente, Kenny cogió el control remoto y se puso a subir los canales, parándose solo un par de segundos para ver si era algo interesante. A veces se preguntaba para qué solicitó satélite si teniendo más de trescientos canales no había nada interesante en ellos el 80% del tiempo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en un canal kalosiano que en aquel momento se encontraba transmitiendo lo que parecía una batalla de Concurso Pokémon. Recordando lo que Zoey le había dicho acerca de una "modalidad interesante", decidió detenerse a verlo. Y en efecto, no tardó en entender lo que era: no era una batalla uno a uno, sino con dos coordinadores de cada lado de la arena dirigiendo a un Pokémon cada uno, y trabajando en equipo. Esto captó el interés del castaño.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – se dijo, poniéndose al filo del asiento para ver con más atención.

Kenny se quedó viendo la batalla con mucha atención, sin perderse ni un solo detalle. A diferencia de las batallas dobles que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, donde el coordinador tenía que dirigir a ambos Pokémon simultáneamente, aquí era mucho más difícil lograr una buena sincronización entre los dos. Parecía que tenían que confiar mucho en el otro para que las técnicas combinadas salieran bien, pero al tener éxito, los resultados eran devastadores y espectaculares. En particular, le llamó la atención un ataque combinado que hizo una de las parejas, usando el Giro Fuego de un Pokémon rojo y amarillo con forma de zorro bípedo con un bastón de madera, con un Glaceon que pasó a través de la espiral ardiente, desafiando a las llamas usando Poder Secreto para embestir a los contrarios, terminando con una aurora boreal que envolvió todo el campo y les hizo dar un gran final. Una gran batalla sin duda.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención del chico fue el reportaje que siguió. Subiendo el volumen, se enteró de que era una modalidad especial de Concursos Pokémon que había sido introducida exclusivamente en la región Kalos. Ese lugar era muy famoso por su atmósfera romántica, y por lo que pudo ver, dicha modalidad era muy popular entre parejas, para ganar lo que llamaban un listón gemelo, esforzándose juntos por lograr el triunfo, y por lo que alcanzó a ver, estaba ganando popularidad rápidamente.

\- Concursos Pokémon en parejas… conque a esto se refería Zoey. – dijo distraídamente mientras cogía el teléfono que tenía al lado, y marcaba el número sin necesidad de mirar. Después de todo se lo sabía de memoria. Esperando un poco la señal de comunicación, pasó cerca de un minuto antes que le atendieran.

\- ¿Hola? – le respondió una voz maternal. Kenny volteó hacia la pantalla, aunque por la esquina del ojo seguía viendo la pantalla del televisor.

\- Hola, señora Johanna. – la saludó. – ¿Puedo hablar con Dawn?

\- Espera un minuto. – respondió la mujer. – ¡Dawn, llamada para ti, es Kenny!

De nuevo se quedó esperando. Por ahí alcanzó a oír pasos apresurados bajando la escalera, y no apartó la mirada de su televisor hasta que oyó la voz que quería.

\- ¿Hola, necesitas algo, Kenny?

\- Dawn, si puedes, sintoniza el canal 124. – le dijo con urgencia. – Tienes que ver esto, rápido.

\- ¿Ver qué? – La peliazul ladeó la cabeza.

\- Solo confía en mí. – insistió él.

Aun confundida, la chica le hizo caso, y Kenny pudo ver por la pantalla cómo cogía el control remoto para poner el canal que le dijo. Por dentro se mantuvo cruzando los dedos, y tomó como buena señal que ensanchó los ojos brevemente al cabo de un minuto o dos, e incluso de lado podía ver que adoptaba una expresión de interés. Y fue una suerte, porque el reportaje terminó poco después. Esperaba que lo que alcanzó a ver hubiera sido suficiente, una vez que la chica volvió a ponerse junto al teléfono, el castaño sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Kenny. – Me late que a esto se refería Zoey.

\- ¿Concursos Pokémon por parejas? – dijo Dawn. – Suena interesante, sí, pero no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo.

\- Dawn, no sé si recuerdas que hace años te pregunté si querías viajar conmigo. – dijo Kenny.

\- Cómo olvidarlo, si después de todo hasta peleaste con Ash por ese derecho. – respondió ella.

\- Sí, pero ese no es el punto. – dijo Kenny. – Bueno, la cosa es… ¿no te gustaría participar en esos concursos Pokémon dobles conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo dices? – dijo ella.

\- Piénsalo: podríamos aprender mucho uno del otro. – dijo Kenny. – Y estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, que tengo que aprender a improvisar más en mis presentaciones. Tal vez estar cerca de alguien que ya sabe cómo hacerlo me ayude entenderlo mejor.

\- ¿O quizás solo estás buscando una excusa para estar cerca de mí? – dijo Dawn, mirándolo inquisitivamente. – ¿Y así aprender cómo derrotarme eventualmente?

\- Quizás… pero en un concurso doble, prefiero estar seguro de estar del lado de la mejor compañera que conozco. – se defendió él. – Alguien en quien sepa que puedo confiar.

Dawn se colocó la mano en el mentón, como si estuviera considerando lo que acababa de decirle. Kenny por su parte cruzó los dedos, rezando a Arceus que dijera que sí. Si tenía una oportunidad de acercarse más a Dawn de este modo, no podía dejarla pasar. Además, no podía pensar en otra forma de mejorar su desempeño que aprendiendo de quien él consideraba que era la mejor.

\- ¿Tienes mucha prisa? – le preguntó Dawn. – Porque me gustaría quedarme en casa al menos hasta el final del mes, para descansar después del Gran Festival.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Kenny.

\- Kenny… – le dijo la chica viéndolo fijamente a través de la pantalla.

\- Ya, ya, no te enojes. – dijo él retrocediendo un poco. – No tengo problemas con descansar, ambos acabamos de llegar a casa, y es justo pasar un poco de tiempo con la familia antes de embarcarnos en otro viaje. Por favor, no me hagas que te ponga ojos de Growlithe a medio morir.

Dawn rodó los ojos ante ese comentario, pero pudo notar que le pareció gracioso. Por supuesto, él no tenía intención de llegar a ese extremo, también tenía su dignidad, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas. – dijo Dawn. – Si me pagas el boleto del avión.

\- Hecho. – dijo Kenny sin dudarlo. – Bien, no te quito más tu tiempo, gracias por aceptar, nos vemos.

\- Adiós.

Dicho esto, cortó la llamada, y Kenny volvió a colgar el auricular, y dejándose caer en su sillón, apretó los puños haciendo un gesto de "¡Sí!". Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido más triunfante. Ya el primer paso estaba completado. Lo siguiente, era no quedar como un idiota con ella, para evitar que fuera a arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

 ** _Cuatro meses más tarde…_**

Las cosas resultaron ser un poco diferentes de lo que Kenny y Dawn esperaban al llegar a la región Kalos con respecto a los Concursos Pokémon. En realidad, la modalidad estándar de concursos era muy similar a la vista en otras regiones donde ya habían competido antes, y lo de los concursos por parejas eran solo eventos especiales y ocasionales, pero no la norma. Eran simplemente la forma en que los kalosianos le daban su propio giro a esta modalidad de competencia Pokémon, lo cual iba de la mano con la reputación de la región por ser muy romántica. También, a pesar de ser populares mayormente entre parejas que salían juntas o incluso casadas, no era desconocido ver a padres e hijos, hermanos, o simplemente amigos que competían juntos.

Hasta ese momento, habían ganado un listón individual cada uno, y este sería su primer listón gemelo, su primer triunfo juntos. Pero claro, lo primero era derrotar a esa pareja de Nidoking y Nidoqueen que tenían enfrente Piplup y Empoleon.

\- ¡Nidoking/Nidoqueen, doble Sumisión!

La pareja de Pokémon tipo Veneno/Tierra, se agarraron uno con la otra y se echaron a rodar hechos una bola demoledora por el campo hacia los pingüinos, con toda la intención de arrollarlos.

\- ¡Empoleon, detenlos!

El pingüino emperador saltó frente a su contraparte no evolucionada, para protegerlo. Poniendo una férrea defensa y exhibiendo una gran fuerza, Empoleon aguantó el ataque hasta que finalmente los frenó, y los empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolos volver por donde vinieron.

\- ¡Ahora, Hidropulso al aire! – ordenó Kenny.

\- ¡Y tú, Piplup, congélalo con Rayo de Hielo! – agregó Dawn.

Empoleon lanzó una gran esfera de agua al aire, más grande que su cabeza. Piplup le disparó el rayo congelador para solidificarla antes de que cayera, y se prepararon para dar el golpe final. Kenny y Dawn intercambiaron miradas, y con un asentimiento de cabeza, los dos supieron exactamente lo que harían.

\- ¡Empoleon/Piplup, ahora! – ordenaron Kenny y Dawn.

Agarrando a Piplup, Empoleon lo lanzó hacia la esfera congelada rápidamente. Piplup se disparó con un Pico Taladro para atravesarla, fragmentándola en docenas de pequeños cristales de hielo que llovieron sobre el campo, y sobre Nidoking y Nidoqueen. Pero sin terminar allí, antes de aterrizar generó un Torbellino tratando de arrastrar a sus oponentes al centro del campo. Estos lucharon contra la corriente, pero finalmente no pudieron y terminaron siendo jalados, listos para el golpe final, cuando Piplup aterrizó del otro lado.

\- ¡Hidrocañón!/ ¡Hidrobomba!

El ataque combinado golpeó el centro del remolino que todavía tenía atrapados a Nidoking y Nidoqueen, creando un gran salpicón que hizo llover por todo el campo y sobre los coordinadores, pero el resultado quedó evidente. Ambos habían quedado noqueados, y con todavía más de un minuto y medio en el reloj. La chicharra en los paneles de los jueces sentenció el resultado.

\- ¡Y eso es todo, _mesdames et messieurs,_ los _ganadogues_ del _Concugso_ de Ciudad Lumiose son Dawn y Kenny! – anunció Monsieur Pierre. – ¡Un aplauso _paga_ ambos, _s'il vous plait_!

El público estalló en vítores, mientras Kenny y Dawn saludaban a la audiencia. Sus oponentes de abrazaron una a la otra, con la chica llorando mientras el chico intentaba consolarla a la vez que intentaba retener sus propias lágrimas de frustración y proclamando a los cuatro vientos su amor uno por el otro. Kenny rodó los ojos; a él le gustaba Dawn, pero tampoco era que quisiera ponerse así de meloso con ella. Por suerte, la ceremonia de premiación donde les entregaron su listón gemelo (traído por un Pokémon con forma de llavero viviente llamado Klefki) le ayudó a olvidarlo rápidamente. Al menos hasta que…

\- ¡Vamos, Kenny, posa conmigo!

\- ¿Posar? – preguntó Kenny confundido

\- Sí, nuestra pose de victoria. – dijo Dawn. – Alcemos nuestros listones Lumiose en alto, juntos.

Kenny tardó un poco en asimilarlo. Él no hacía poses de victoria, pero para Dawn era tradición hacer eso cada vez que ganaba un listón de concurso o atrapaba un nuevo Pokémon. Supuestamente adoptó el hábito de Ash. El castaño no pudo más que rodar los ojos de nuevo, por lo visto esa influencia se extendía mucho más de lo que él creía. Bueno, tendría que acostumbrarse, al menos cuando ganara estos concursos dobles con ella.

 **…**

Saliendo del salón de Concursos de Lumiose, y ya de vuelta con sus ropas de calle, Kenny y Dawn se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon para descansar, tanto ellos mismos como sus Pokémon. Continuarían con su viaje en la mañana.

\- Uff, qué día. – dijo Dawn, mientras subían al cuarto. – No estuvimos nada mal para ser nuestro primer concurso doble participando juntos, ¿verdad?

\- Con una compañera como tú, es obvio que no había nada de qué preocuparse. – replicó Kenny. Dawn se enfurruñó ligeramente ante el comentario. – ¿Qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Adulador. – dijo ella. – Bueno, ¿cuál será nuestro próximo destino?

El chico sacó su teléfono inteligente y comenzó a verificar su guía de concursos futuros. De lo que alcanzó a ver, el próximo concurso doble sería en Ciudad Anistar hasta dentro de un mes, y entre él había dos individuales. Pero con estos últimos… había un problema.

\- Aquí dice que los próximos concursos individuales serán en Ciudad Coumarine y Ciudad Laverre. – dijo Kenny. – Pero están demasiado lejos una de la otra. No creo que tengamos tiempo de ir a ambos.

\- Creo que eso solo nos deja una alternativa. – dijo Dawn. – Tendremos que ir por separado; yo iré al de Coumarine y tú al de Laverre.

\- ¿Por separado? – exclamó Kenny. – ¿Y no se supone que estamos viajando juntos?

\- Tranquilízate, solo será temporal. – dijo Dawn. – Nos vendrá bien, así podemos prepararnos mejor y sorprendernos cuando nos veamos otra vez. Además, es mejor no hacernos tan dependientes uno del otro. Recuerda que en el Gran Festival será cada uno por su lado.

Kenny abrió la boca para replicar, pero tuvo que concederle ese punto. Aun con los concursos por parejas, el Gran Festival de Kalos seguiría siendo individual. Habría solo un ganador, y él tenía toda la intención de serlo. Desde luego que ella también, y no iba a ponérselo nada fácil.

\- Es cierto. – dijo finalmente. – De acuerdo, más te vale ganar el tuyo, estaré muy decepcionado si llegas a perder.

\- ¿Ah sí? Lo mismo te digo yo. – replicó ella. – Y ve preparando buenas combinaciones, necesitaremos algo bueno para el concurso doble en Anistar cuando nos volvamos a ver.

\- ¿Dudas de mí? Te quedarás deslumbrada cuando nos encontremos allá. – dijo Kenny con mucha confianza, sacando el pecho y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Vaya, qué confiado. – sonrió Dawn. – Bueno, en caso de que necesites un incentivo adicional…

Sin más, la chica se acercó y poniéndose de puntitas, le plantó un corto besito en la mejilla. El chico se sorprendió por una fracción de segundo, y tuvo que tocarse donde lo besaron, solo para estar seguro. La ligera mancha del lápiz labial rosa claro le confirmó que, en efecto, no fue su imaginación.

\- Haz un buen trabajo, y puede ser que te dé otro igual. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo. – Bueno, me voy a descansar por hoy. Buenas noches.

Y sin más, Dawn ingresó a su habitación. Kenny se quedó tieso por un momento, antes de sonreír. Bien, ese definitivamente era un progreso. No era que fuesen novios, y aunque Dawn ya sabía lo que él sentía por ella, no se lo estaba poniendo sencillo. Le dijo que si quería ganarse su corazón, tenía que demostrarle con acciones que sus sentimientos eran genuinos.

No podía negarlo: otra de las ventajas de viajar con Dawn era que estando tan cerca de ella también podía aprender sus trucos, y planear sus propias estrategias para algún día derrotarla. Ahí entraba en vigor ese viejo dicho de "mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca". Bueno, Dawn no era su "enemiga", sino solamente su rival, y eso solo cuando se encontraran frente a frente en una batalla de concurso. Fuera de eso, era su compañera, su amiga, y con el tiempo, tal vez llegarían a ser algo más.

Si podía, esperaba que pudiesen enfrentarse de nuevo en la final del Gran Festival. Obvio que le gustaría ganar, cobrarse esa derrota y finalmente tener un triunfo a su nombre, pero independientemente del resultado, lo importante era crecer con este viaje. Demostrarle que ya no era ese niño inmaduro que la llamaba "Dee-Dee", sino que era un hombre digno de ella.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y bien, aquí mi siguiente oneshot con otra de mis parejas favoritas de Pokémon. Antes que nada, mis agradecimientos a **Shadechu Nightray** , por todo el feedback que me dio mientras estaba elaborándolo. Y también pido disculpas por lo poco creativo del nombre, pero no se me ocurrió algo distinto. Acepto sugerencias si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor. Otra cosa, no le pongo portada porque igual que con los documentos tampoco puedo subir imágenes. ¿Qué diablos le pasa al sitio?

Como verán, aquí intenté algo similar aunque distinto a lo que hice en mi oneshot de Drew y May, excepto que a diferencia de Drew, que se ve como un igual con May y se acompleja cuando él siente que la superó, aquí Kenny ya siente que se ha quedado por detrás de Dawn hace mucho. Si les soy sincero, a diferencia de otras parejas como el PokéShipping, ContestShipping o LuckShipping, el caso de Kenny y Dawn es más de tipo "peor es nada", viendo que la atracción se ve más unilateral por parte del chico, e incluso así no se la demuestra tanto como debería, solo haciéndola más explícita ya en la última etapa de la saga. Pero haciendo descarte por los otros: Ash (su relación la veo más de tipo fraternal que romántica), Conway (su falta del sentido del espacio personal lo hace algo creepy) y Paul (francamente no sé por qué la emparejarían con él, es un odioso), Kenny es digamos el menos peor de sus partidos. Así que, a diferencia del oneshot Contest, este lo hice menos definitivo. Dawn sabe lo que él siente y está dispuesta a darle chance, pero Kenny tiene que ganarse su afecto, y en el proceso también probarse a sí mismo que merece estar con ella. Van en camino, eso sí.

Bien, no hay más que decir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Quizás le haga alguna secuela por allí, donde los haga llegar a algo más. En cuanto a futuros shots, me voy a enfocar en algo que se me da mejor: una buena batalla. Hasta entonces.


End file.
